


Reno's Helicopter Ride

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Risqué Helicopter Rides, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno and Rude return to Edge by helicopter and get raunchy while en-route, much to Tseng's disappointment.
Relationships: Background Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 16





	Reno's Helicopter Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 20th, 2005.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Elfen on Livejournal(.)com. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

Reno guided the helicopter through the air as they headed back to Edge. The last two days had been long and hectic, and he was more than happy to finally be returning home. Rocket Town was not Reno’s idea of a fun place to visit, and Cid Highwind was not the most social of men. Cid was a pain in the ass to do business with, but he and Rude had been successful in their negotiations to hire Highwind to build Shin-Ra a new airship.

Well, not all of the success had been on the part of the Turks. Much to Reno’s surprise, Vincent Valentine had helped talk Cid into taking the commission. Reno’d heard rumors about Vincent and Cid being lovers, but after spending two days in their company, he knew the rumors were pretty damn true. Go figure, although he guessed that their mutual anti-social behavior made them a near perfect pairing.

“How much longer?” Rude asked.

Reno turned to glance at him, watching as he took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Should be home in about an hour. Got a headache, partner?”

“Yes, mild one. That inn left a lot to be desired. So did this assignment in general. Cid Highwind is one foul-mouthed bastard,” Rude replied, settling his sunglasses back into place. “I know the man has his reasons for distrusting Shin-Ra’s motives, but there are limits. It was a good thing for us that Vincent was there.”

“Wanted to punch the fucker’s lights out, didn’t ya?” Reno reached forward, flipped on the autopilot and released the throttle.

Rude sighed and nodded. “I did, but I exercised self-restraint.”

“Too bad. I would’ve paid good money to see you knock Highwind on his ass.” Reno chuckled at the mental image. “But you know what you need? You need to relax. Couldn’t do too much of that at the inn. The beds were kiddie-sized.” Reno removed his headset and eased out of his seat, deftly avoiding the equipment as he straddled Rude’s lap.

“Reno, what are you doing?” Rude asked as he tilted his head back to look up at the man in question.

“Thought that much was clear. I’m here to make you relax.”

“We’re in the cockpit of a helicopter. There’s no room to do anything here and I don’t particularly want to crash.”

“You always did have a knack for stating the obvious.” Reno smiled down at Rude as he stroked his fingers over his lover’s smooth brow, finding the pressure points at each temple and slowly rubbing them. “Wanted to help you get rid of that headache.”

“That’s…. good,” Rude admitted. Reno felt Rude’s hands slide under his jacket and push beneath his shirt as they lightly caressed his skin, making him shiver.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Reno said, leaning forward to brush a kiss against Rude’s lips. He meant to keep it brief, but Rude surprised him by tugging him closer and deepening the kiss.

“Even better,” Rude commented when their mouths parted. “Missed you these last couple of days.”

Reno smiled. “And you’re always calling me insatiable,” he teased, although Rude’s words greatly pleased him.

“Yeah, well, I blame it all on your influence,” Rude said, sliding his hands out from underneath Reno’s clothing. Before Reno could complain about the lack of contact, Rude’s fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Want to take this to the back seat?” Reno wondered, trying not to sound too hopeful. Or too horny.

Rude seemed to be considering his offer. “We shouldn’t,” he replied and Reno sighed, not bothering to hide his disappointment. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t,” he added and reached up to remove his headset.

“Tease,” Reno accused. He swung his leg over the side of Rude’s seat, stood and slipped through the small gap to the back of the helicopter.

Rude smiled. “I learned from one of the best.” Following after Reno, he sat down on the long, narrow seat and pulled Reno back into his lap. He finished unbuttoning Reno’s shirt and pushed it out of his way.

Reno sucked in a breath when Rude’s mouth found one of his nipples. He moaned when teeth closed around the nipple and tugged, while at the same time Rude’s hand cupped his hard cock through his pants. “Mmm, I like it when you get aggressive,” Reno said as he squirmed against Rude’s hand, begging for more contact. His lover obliged by quickly unfastening Reno’s pants and pulling aside his underwear so his hand could fully encircle Reno’s cock and stroke it.

“Oh, damn, but you know how to do that good,” Reno groaned. Rude had an amazing natural talent for giving handjobs that felt almost as good as sex.

“I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?” Rude asked as he palmed the head of Reno’s cock, spreading the precome around until the tip glistened with it.

“You need to ask? I always want you to fuck me,” Reno answered. “Gotta let go of my cock though, partner. If you don’t, this is going to be over before we get started.”

Once Rude released him, he shifted from Rude’s lap to the seat, wiggling out of his pants completely. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out the small bottle of lube he always kept there and started preparing himself. Rude protested, until Reno pointed out that by the time Rude got his pants undone, Reno’d be ready to go. They could save the prolonged foreplay for later, when they were at home.

Reno leaned back on the seat, propped up against the side of the helicopter. Rude knelt between his legs and lifted them around his waist, tilting Reno’s hips up for better access. Rude took the bottle from Reno’s hand and coated his cock liberally with the lube before closing the bottle and dropping it to the floor. With one well-directed thrust, Rude sheathed his cock inside Reno, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

The backseat of the helicopter wasn’t the most comfortable place to have sex, but it was a definite turn on to be doing it while flying through the air. Rude’s hands settled on Reno’s hips as he pounded into Reno and Reno thrust back to meet him, jerking himself off as the two rutted at a fast and furious pace. They both knew neither would last long, but that was expected and anticipated.

“Gonna come,” Reno groaned, but it was Rude who reached his climax first. He gave one final thrust as he came with a loud grunt, spurting his seed deep inside Reno. “Fuck!” Reno cried out as his cock exploded, sending streams of come over his chest and belly.

As Reno lay there, panting for breath, he felt Rude slip from his body. As he watched, his partner leaned over him and licked away the come cooling on Reno’s skin. “Mmm, that’s one way to get cleaned up,” he murmured.

“Glad you approve,” Rude said. He pulled his handkerchief out of the front pocket on his jacket and handed it to Reno. “Here, you can use this for the rest.”

Reno finished cleaning himself, buttoned up his shirt, and then pulled on his underwear and pants, while Rude put his own clothing back in order. They shared several kisses before deciding it was time to return to their seats.

No sooner had they put their headsets back on, Tseng’s impatient voice filled their ears. “Reno! Rude! Come in!”

“Reno here. What’s up, Tseng?”

“I have been calling for you for the last ten minutes. Is there a problem, Reno?”

“Nope, nothing wrong here. Must have hit a patch of static or something. Rude and I didn’t hear a thing.”

“Hmm. I was calling to inform you that Rufus is expecting a full report the moment you land. You are to meet him in his office. Be sure you don’t keep him waiting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. See you in a few. Reno out.”

The transmission ended and Reno started to laugh, glancing over at Rude. To his delight, Rude was also chuckling. Reno couldn’t wait to get Rude home. He had a feeling it was going to be a deliciously long night.

==========

Elena climbed into the helicopter and sat down, automatically flicking the switches that would start the blades rotating as she waited for Tseng to join her. As she was sliding on the headset, her foot kicked something and she glanced down to see a small bottle on the floor. Reaching down, she picked it up and read its label, eyes widening. She quickly tucked it into her pocket as the other cockpit door opened and Tseng climbed inside.

“Ready to depart?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Elena replied, barely able to hide her smile. She was never going to let Reno live this one down. He’d be in her debt for life.


End file.
